Shine
by tyedies
Summary: Darkness is cold to the touch. Ichigo hates the darkness and loves light, especially shine. It's kind of weird, and the characters have different personalities. Sort of IchiRuki.


**A/N: I am writing this in order to attract new ideas to my mind. It probably doesn't make much sense. Also, the characters are not in character. They might accidentally be similar to their original characters in some ways, though. **

**I don't own Bleach.**

The world is shining. That's what Ichigo thought every day, looking at the sunrise. It was truly beautiful, with its orange and yellow light touching the sky.

Ichigo looked at a bird singing in a tree. It was not a shiny bird. Ichigo was slightly disappointed. He wanted that bird to be shiny so he could capture it and look at it every day.

Rukia, Ichigo's mortal enemy, approached Ichigo. Her black hair glistened in the sunlight.

Ichigo has always liked Rukia, but she made it clear to him that she only liked guys with grey eyes. Not only that, but she hated Ichigo because of reasons she never explained to him.

"Hey, Ichigo," said Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia. I like your hair," said Ichigo.

"Well, I don't like yours. I hate you, Ichigo. What I wanted to talk about is that I dislike how you always take a morning walk past my house so I have to see out of my window every morning. Stop it," said Rukia.

Rukia's shiny hair rustled in the wind. She pulled a sword out of its scabbard and pointed it at Ichigo. Now this sword was shiny. Ichigo couldn't prevent himself from wanting to steal it. Not only was it shiny, but it was elegant and sharp. He could tell just how sharp it was, as it was pressing into his neck.

"Got it?" said Rukia.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry, but I can't stop taking my morning walks. The sunrise is too beautiful to not look at from outside my house," said Ichigo.

The sword was so shiny. It gleamed something spectacular in the light. Ichigo reached out his hand to touch it, though Rukia swatted it away.

Rukia glanced at her watch. She appeared worried and started to run. She was probably late for something important. Ichigo watched her leave with reluctance. He liked her better than any other girl he had ever known. Her hair, and her katana…so gorgeous.

Ichigo walked to school that day. When he arrived, he looked at a clock on the wall. Ichigo was 30 minutes late for school. He unbelievably broke his no tardiness streak.

Ichigo's eyes watered. He had perfect attendance in school, and had never been late before. This was a sad day for him. His teacher didn't yell at him, but she hated him now. He could tell by her fierce glare in his direction. What would he tell his family? They would be extremely disappointed in him.

Something shiny caught Ichigo's eye. It was Rukia. Since when was she in his class? He had never seen her there before.

"Hey. Hey you," said someone next to Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to look. It was his annoying classmate, Renji.

"What?" said Ichigo.

"I just wanted to say that, well, I hope we can stay best friends forever. I thought you should know," said Renji.

"What's this about 'friends'?" said Ichigo, confused. Why was this guy talking to him?

"Don't be mean," said Renji.

Renji gave Ichigo a slip of paper. Ichigo unfolded it. It was blank.

"Haha. Very funny," said Ichigo out of annoyance.

"Really? I thought so too. Thanks, buddy," said Renji.

What is wrong with this guy? He must be a very, very confused person. Ichigo made a mental note not to talk to him ever again. Maybe that would get him to shut his mouth.

Every time Renji saw Ichigo, he would say something annoying to him. Ichigo always responded as cruelly as possible to chase him away, but Renji was stubborn. He was out to torture Ichigo, and doing a very good job of it.

Ichigo's crush rejected him and someone he hates talked to him excessively. Birds didn't even have the decency to be shiny for him. Ichigo decided that that day just wasn't as glimmering bright as other days. Tomorrow would be better.

Ichigo did not realize that the next day, it was storming. And raining. Ichigo's hopeful mood vanished in a second when he stepped out the door. The clouds were covering the gorgeous source of shimmering light, otherwise known as the sun.

He stayed at home, like he did every rainy day. The school does not count these days as absences for Ichigo since he gets perfect grades anyways. Ichigo holed up in his room, shut the blinds, turned off the lights, and locked the door.

It was cold. So cold. So dark. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Nothing but natural light could cheer Ichigo up. Light bulbs just wouldn't cut it. The fluorescence of light bulbs would only put him in a worse mood, though on sunny days he could usually handle fake light at night.

Ichigo tossed and turned.

The darkness was cold, and held Ichigo in a vice grip. So cold.

Ichigo drew his blankets closer.

Rukia glanced out her window the next morning. It was a clear, bright day. Ichigo would normally pass her house about now, though Rukia. Ten minutes later, he still didn't walk past her house.

"My tactics have finally worked," said Rukia, grinning. Rukia detested Ichigo. He was extremely hard to look at it, not to mention his disturbing personality. Her threat had gotten him to quit his expeditions. This marked another success in Rukia's book.

Rukia jotted a checkmark next to her completed goal in her journal. She picked up her sword and pulled it out of its sheath. Rukia inspected it daily to make sure it was in perfect condition.

"What?" said Rukia.

Her sword was giving her bad vibes. It had been years since it had happened last. The last person she pricked with it was Ichigo. His blood was the last to touch the sword, so Rukia knew the vibes she was feeling were about Ichigo.

"I don't care about him," said Rukia to her katana.

Rukia was reluctant to help Ichigo. However, until she got rid of the source of the vibes, a heavy cloud would hover over her and get progressively heavier.

"What should I do?" she said.

**A/N: That was the story. Maybe there will be more chapters, maybe there won't. Depends on if I feel like writing more.**


End file.
